


Warm, Sweat, Panting

by PekoPeko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: Geckocest Daily #1





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yulaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/gifts).



 

            อุณหภูมิร่างกายของดีเจเกินคำว่าอุ่นไปโข เสื้อเชิ้ตชุ่มเหงื่อเหมือนพึ่งไปออกกำลังมา ต่างกันตรงที่คนออกกำลังไม่ใส่เสื้อเชิ้ตกระดุมหลุดลุ่ยหรือทำสายตาเชิญชวน ซึ่งจะอย่างไหนก็ล้วนเป็นปัญหาต่อเซนทั้งนั้น

 

"ไม่เอาน่า" มือสากมุดเข้าใต้สาบเสื้อ ลงน้ำหนักบนผิวหนังเล็กน้อย "นะ ?"

 

"พี่ดีเจ พี่เมามากแล้วนะ"

 

"ไม่เลย ไม่สักนิด" เจ้าของชื่อปฏิเสธเสียงป้อแป้

 

"ใช่สิ พี่ดื่มเมซคัลไปตั้งเยอะ"

 

ดีเจรู้ว่าตัวเองดื่มเมซคัลไม่ได้ แต่พอโดนยุก็หลวมตัว คึกเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่นเพิ่งบรรลุนิติภาวะ เซนเหวี่ยงอีกฝ่ายลงบนเตียง รู้สึกโมโหขึ้นมานิดหน่อย ไม่ทันจะทำอะไรต่อก็ถูกดึงฉุดข้อมือจนเสียหลักล้มลงบนเตียง คนเมาที่เมื่อกี๊ไม่มีแรงแม้แต่จะพยุงตัวเองพลักเขาลงนอนแล้วบดริมฝีปากลงมา

 

เซนยอมรับว่าเขาเผลอไผลไปกับริมฝีปากนุ่ม รสแอลกอฮอล์ประเภทที่ไม่ถูกปากเขาเท่าไหร่พอรับจากคนด้านบนก็แอบคิดว่าไม่เลวเหมือนกัน จนกระทั่งดีเจผละออกเพื่อโกยอากาศเข้าปอด นัยน์ตาคู่สวยหวานเยิ้มมองลงมาอย่างพออกพอใจ ริมฝีปากสีสดบวมเจ่อเพราะกิจกรรมเมื่อครู่

 

“เซน---” เจ้าของชื่อเหวี่ยงร่างคนพูดลงแล้วพาตัวเองลงจากเตียง ก่อนจะโพล่งออกไปโดยไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าพูดกับคนตรงหน้าหรือบอกตัวเอง  "ไม่ ผมจะไม่ทำอะไรพี่หรอก พี่ไม่ได้อยากทำแบบนี้ มันก็แค่ฤทธิ์แอลกอฮล์ พอตื่นมาพี่ก็จำอะไรไม่ได้อยู่ดี...."

 

“...” ดีเจชะงัก ส่วนเซนหันหลังเดินออกไป

 

 

____________________________

 

 

“ไง”

 

“ไง”

 

เซนกำลังวุ่นอยู่กับเตาทำอาหารอย่างที่ดีเจเดาไว้ จะฟังอยู่ตะกละหรือเปล่าถ้าเขาบอกว่าที่ตื่นเป็นเพราะกลิ่นเบค่อนชวนน้ำลายสอจากในครัวที่แหละ

“พี่ปวดหัวหรือเปล่า เอาแอสไพรินหรืออะไรแก้เมาค้างไหม ?” เจ้าบ้านปิดเตาแล้วหันกลับมาถามไถ่อย่างมีน้ำใจตามปกติ แต่นั่นทำให้ดีเจไม่สบอารมณ์ ใช่ ไม่สบอารมณ์เพราะการทำตัวแบบ _ปกติ_ เนี่ยแหละ

 

“ไม่”

 

“ไม่นี่...พูดถึงปวดหัวหรือไม่เอายากับอะไรแก้เมาค้าง” เซนเลิกคิ้ว หยิบจานไปจัดบนโต๊ะ หันหลังให้เขาอีกครั้ง

 

“ฉันหมายถึง ไม่...ฉันไม่ลืมเมื่อคืน”

 

ประโยคนั้นดึงความสนใจจากเจ้าของห้องกลับมาที่เขาได้เป็นอย่างดี และเขาไม่คิดจะพลาดจังหวะนี้ไป ดีเจสบตากับคนตรงหน้าแล้วพูดต่อ

 

“แล้วที่ฉันทำไป มันไม่ใช่แค่ฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่มีตอนต่อนะคะ ถึงแม้ว่าเราจะอยากเขียนเหตุการณ์ต่อจากนั้นมาก ๆ ก็ตามที....


End file.
